Stumbling Into Plotlines
by CureCaligraphy
Summary: Your name is Maite Hirsch and you have inadvertently stumbled into the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Never have you been more glad you bingewatched the entire Infinity Saga about 5 times. Then again, throw in temperamental infinity stones, flighty relics and the fact you have a tendency to show up in prisons... Yeah, you'll need all the luck (and powers) you can get your hands on.
1. Arrival

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you're exhausted.

This probably has something to do with the fact that you've been hiking in France for five days now, and have already walked about seven kilometres without pause.

You're definitely panting right now, so you take a moment to fish your waterbottle from a side compartment of your (roughly 12kg) backpack and take two deep sips before replacing it.

"Just keep... moving..." you remind yourself and start setting one foot in front of the other again. Left foot. Right foot. And repeat.

A look around reveals that no, your surroundings are still mostly fields with a few farmhouses and trees sprinkled between. ...why did you think this was a good idea, again?

Oh, right. It was a whim to get out of a holiday with your family, and you do actually like hiking.

A quick glance behind you reveals that you managed to shake a smaller group of hikers from earlier and you're now completely alone on your chosen path. "Chemin de Saint Jacques... This was... a horrible idea."

That's about when you suddenly fall through the floor and land on your butt on what feels like wooden tiles. Somewhat confused by the sudden displacement, you stand up and right your backpack, looking around.

You know this house.

You also know this house doesn't actually exist. Yet you are currently looking a rather baffled Stephen Strange in the eyes.

Your brain does the logical thing with your exhaustion and information overload and shuts off.

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you just fainted in front of your favorite superhero after falling through an interdimensional wormhole.


	2. Meet The Amulet

Your name is Maite Hirsch and it feels like a curtain just slapped you in the face, which is a rather bizarre sensation, to say the least.

Prying your eyes open reveals that you're now lying on a couch with your overstuffed red backpack next to it, nevermind the fact that you were just slapped awake by the Cloak Of Levitation.

Which leaves its wielder. Where is Stephie?

The Cloak flutters off, presumably notifying him you're awake. This leaves you to your own devices.

Never a good thing.

Before you can much think about it, you sit up from the couch, wincing as your weight is suddenly suspended on your very much abused legs. Ow. Also, you're barefoot.

Well, this place is tiled, so it's not much of a problem. Keeping your steps soft -you don't want to get caught right away, after all- you pad down the first corridor you find and take a look around Sanctum Sanctorum. Like hell you're missing a chance like this!

A cautious glance into the first room you find reveals the guest quarters. Or what you assume are the guest quarters... The room has a lot of beds, anyway.

Feeling confident that the other rooms probably look the same, you pad off in search of a different corridor. Predictably, this is pretty easy.

This one houses the interdimensional windows.

You stick your head through one and nearly give the young German man (you very much recognize the features) on the other side a heart attack.

"Tut mir leid! Wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

"W-w-was zur Hölle?!" You pull your head back and twist the dial to a different setting.

The next corridor you duck into houses the relics. _Jackpot_, you mumble to yourself and head in.

Rather immediately, you notice something in your gut suddenly pulse. You blink rather abruptly and halt, splaying a hand on your abdomen. Was that...?

As if in response, your magic thrums again. Holy shit. A rather silly grin spreads on your face as you start walking through the rows of glass display cases in search of the relic calling to you.

It's ...some kind of old-fashioned pocketwatch? A bit curious, you take the floating amulet around your neck, where it hums in tandom with your magic happily.

That's, of course, when Stephie bursts into the room. Startled, you turn to face the (possibly future) Sorcerer Supreme. "Uh. Hi?"

_Great job, me,_ you think to yourself._ I totally don't feel like an idiot._

"Who are you?" If you weren't about 75% sure he picked that particular tone of voice and Look up from Wong, you'd be a lot more intimidated.

"Uh... My name is Maite Hirsch. I'll be entirely honest, I have no idea how I got here." You shrug with a sheepish expression.

Stephie sighs a very long-suffering sigh and conjures two chairs from nothing.

_Sit down, _he tells you and you're rather inclined to listen.

These chairs are ridiculously comfortable, as an aside.

"So, which dimension are you from?" Stephie opens. You take a moment to think about it.

"I honestly don't know? I'm from Earth, Germany if you want something more specific, but last I checked Doctor Strange was a movie."

Stephie visibly absorbs this, his gaze flicking to the relic on my chest every now and again as he mumbles rapid-fire to himself. Occasionally, the Eye flashes or the Cloak ripples against his collarbone, clueing me in that this is most likely a universe closer to Names Have Power than the usual canon.

"Alright, so you're from the Origin Dimension. Unlucky for you, that was a one-way trip. Lucky for you, the Amulet of the Norns chose you, so whatever your purpose here is, you're guarenteed to never miss where you're supposed to go. Congratulations."

That's all fine and good, but you'd like to know what that actually means. _It means_, Stephie informs you rather drily, _that you're liable to be teleported at random to places where you are needed._

Well, fuck.

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you just realized that your relic chose you way before you even learned your first spell. This does not, in fact, bode well for your future.

**_A/N: Hello! Yes, surprise, I am actually posting a story._****_As was already alluded to in this chapter, this story's writing style is heavily inspired by ChangelingRin's Names Have Power, an absolutely brilliant Doctor Strange fanfiction that more people need to read._****_I do hope you'll enjoy my story too..._****_My chapters are short, I know._****_Well, it's likely I'll update later again, considering I have the first, oh, 12 chapters or so already written?_**


	3. Initiating Jump

Your name is Maite Hirsch and life as an initiate is surprisingly routine. After your rather ...sudden introduction to the world of the Mystic Arts, Stephie promptly delivered you to Kamar-Taj.

The robes are far more comfortable than they have any right to be, honestly. What is it with everything being ridiculously comfortable with the Mystic Arts? Oh, right, magic.

Your studies in that are progressing nicely, actually, though your better than average memory probably has something to do with that. It's nothing even approaching photographic, but if something catches your genuine interest?

Well, there's a reason you have nearly the entire MCU memorised.

Something that's come inordinarily handy, given that you instantly recognized that something wasn't going according to how you know.

Oh, the canon movies have certainly happened, but there's something ever so slightly off with each one that it sets off your carefully trained "wait what" radar.

The least of which are repeated sightings of a young woman that looks entirely too similar to yourself for you to be entirely comfortable with.

The result has you coming to a very obvious conclusion: The Amulet of the Norns is a lot more powerful than Stephie had mentioned.

This does not, in fact, help with your apprehension.

Actually, you very much would prefer to go home, but as it is, Kamar-Taj has become home after almost a year of training spent here. You always were quick to get attached to places...

Well, you are very quickly snapped out of your training haze when you look up news on the internet one evening and find out freaking Age Of God Damn Ultron happened while you learned your new favorite spell- it turns you invisible, but this is also not the fucking **time-** your relic distracts you from the impeding panic attack by softly humming the spiderman theme against your collarbone.

Yeah, humming is the Amulet's favorite sound- it can imitate other noises too, but it really prefers humming for some reason. Relics are weird, you decide.

And then the humming suddenly grows insistent, and very loud and you're suddenly somewhere else entirely. In only your initiate robes, fluffy socks and still-wet hair (because you just washed it), your laptop in one hand, the other laid on the amulet, which hummed apologetically.

This is not the first impression you wanted to make. Especially since you're sitting in a familiar cave in Afghanistan.

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you're pretty sure you just gave Yinsen and Tony a heart attack. Oops.

**_A/N: And here we have the first jump! These are going to be happening all over the place soon, though I'll be focusing mostly on Pre- or Post- Avengers for now._****_After a certain jump, though, things are going to get Very Interesting. For me, that is._****_This story is a blast to write, guys._**


	4. Afghanistan and Stark Tower

_Please tell me the cameras didn't catch that._

are probably not the ideal first words to say in this situation. Not that you'd have any idea what the heck anyone should say in this type of situation, since it's kind of unprecedented.

_No, you're in a blind spot,_ Yinsen tells you. Thank god the guy pulled himself together fast, you're not equipped to deal with two panicking adults.

Because Tony? Definitely panicking. "How- how the fuck did you-?!"

_Take a deep breath, first, _you tell him_. Because you're not gonna like the answer. Maybe ...sit down, too?_

Left with little choice, the genius billionaire does exactly that. Yinsen, meanwhile, is staring at you. Very obviously. You get the feeling you're gonna get sent to Bern at some point. Fun.

Tony demands, rather forcefully, that you talk. _The answer is magic,_ is your blunt reply.

_What._ is the incredulous reaction. In response, you weave a spell matrix into the air.

It's a very effective method to shut him up, you discover. Mostly because he just fainted. _Oops,_ you scratch your cheek. Yinsen sighs.

"You haven't changed," he tells you.

"This is actually my first experience time travelling. You met future-me?_" _You ask, a bit curious.

"Well, that would just be spoilering it, wouldn't it?"

Cheeky bastard.

Your amulet begins humming again. _Well then, I'll probably be back,_ you inform the doctor. _Watch out for Tony, would you? I'm rather fond of him. And no, not gonna explain._

The world changes before you can hear Yinsen's reaction. You stumble to your feet and meet the Hulk's eyes. A look around reveals a god embedded in the floor of an all-too-familiar penthouse.

**_Humming girl?_** Hulk asks. You wave at him. _Well, big guy, get going. They need your help out there,_ you point at the invading army. The green giant shoots you a savage grin and jumps back into the fray. ... Apparently Hulk likes you. That's nice.

You kneel down next to Loki. "Hi there. Nice to meet you." Pale blue eyes meet yours and a pained whine escapes the beat down god. Right, you're gonna have to do something about that.

"Wh-who...?" his eyes briefly flicker soft green. You sigh.

"Noone all that important just yet. I have a feeling we're gonna meet a lot in the future, though. Now, you're not exactly yourself right now, so let's see if I can't do something about that."

Loki's eyes widen before you lay a hand on his temple and connect your magic to his.

_Eugh,_ you shudder. _That's some ugly magic they put on you, Princey._ The god let out a wry chuckle as you start to purge Thanos' influence.

Gross, gross, gross. Thanos' botched use of the mind stone is some of the ugliest spellwork you've ever seen. Evidently, the wrinkly prune had no idea what he was doing.

Some very slow and nauseating 10 minutes later, Loki's eyes are back to a calm green color.

_Well, I suppose I must thank you,_ the fallen prince wrily comments.

_Yeah, no, you're probably still gonna go to jail for the whole Jotunheim thing,_ you inform the silvertongue, who winces but agrees. He wrily explains that he wasn't exactly in a stable mindset at the time.

You tell him you're very much aware. The amulet hums a sharp warning- the rest of the Avengers are about to arrive. It's getting you out of there.

_Well, I'll probably come visit you in your cell Princey. Later days,_ you wave and vanish again.

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you're getting stared down by a very exasperated Wong. Oh crap.

**_A/N: Can you tell I'm having too much fun here? Because I really do have way too much fun writing this._**


	5. NON-CANON Captain Marvel

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you wereplaying Animal Crossing until the Amulet randomly whisked you off.

You're not sure why, seeing as you are now facing a very startled (and young) Nick Fury and Carol Motherfucking Danvers, until you remember that October 1st is Brie Larson's birthday.

It's probably not actually October 1st here, but you can probably roll with this.

_Hi, _you raise a hand in greeting.

Fury asks you how the flying fuck you appeared out of nowhere in a secure SHIELD facility. You tell him it's a bit of a long story you really don't have time for, because you're fairly certain there's Skrulls in SHIELD right now and they probably cottoned onto your presence.

By which you mean Danvers and Fury. Not yourself, though that likely isn't too far off either.

_How the hell do you know about the Skrull, _Carol (who is currently Vers, right) asks, which, rude, but currently very understandable.

_Same way I know most things, I'm from the future, _you tell them, which is a blatant lie as to where you have your knowledge from but it's a lie you can very easily keep up.

Fury and Vers look extremely dubious of this, but then the Skrull actually arrive and things get pretty hectic very fast and before you really know it, you're on a very much stolen jet flying to Carolina.

_I'll be entirely honest, this is not what I expected my next spontaneous trip through spacetime to be, _you comment.

Fury, who absolutely does not trust you, asks you what you were expecting.

_Well, I have this habit of appearing in prisons, _you tell him.

This earns you a raised eyebrow and Fury a giggle at said eyebrow.

Which, to be fair, you are kind of massively sleep deprived at the moment because your training schedule is absolute hell. You're not exactly a fan of Wong's at the moment.

_We're approaching our destination, _comes Carol - Vers, damn it- from the pilot seat.

You absentmindedly run a hand over Goose's fur. The Flerken bristles, and you instantly withdraw.

_Don't like cats? _Fury asks.

You stare at him, remember he doesn't know yet, and mumble it's something like that, yes.

The Amulet suddenly hums insitently.

_Looks like that's my cue, _you note. _See ya in the future, Fury._Thanks to aforementioned sleep deprivation, you're asleep the moment your head hits the pillow.

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you wake up the next morning with an imprint of your 3DS on your cheek.

* * *

**_HELLO THIS STILL EXISTS_****_It is actually Brie Larson's birthday (or at least it is where I'm at. It's about 10 pm here.) today._****_As you may have guessed from the chapter title, this isn't actually canon, because I have Things Planned for when Maite's actually sent to Captain Marvel, except that takes place about 10-15 chapters in the future and..._****_Yeah, no._****_I hope you enjoy this, anyway!_**


	6. Training and Mischief

Your name is Maite Hirsch and your training just got a hell of a lot harder.

The reason for that is of course very valid- if your relic is starting to teleport you around history, you're gonna need every advantage you can get.

This does not mean you're not utterly exhausted right now. You softly curse Wong's training regime as you collapse on your bed once again.

You've been transferred to the New York Sanctum, as one of maybe five initiates.

You get along semi-well with the others- they're pretty stoked about having someone from an alternate dimension with them and like to compare everything as much as possible.

When you told them Homestuck was already finished, Derek almost got a stroke. Sheesh. Of course, he immediately threatened to trap you in the Mirror Dimension if you gave him any spoilers.

So you're not going to tell anyone... anything.

Not even the future. Because you're gonna find some way to prevent ...**that**.

After you've slept for like 12 hours. Good god, you are sore.

Which is, of course, when you are teleported again. Why not? _Greetings_, comes a very familiar sardonic voice.

_Hey Princey, this the first time I show up?_ you greet the Silvertongue.

Contrary to your suspicions, it is. When asked after how he's doing, Loki just sighs and tells you he's been worse. Going over what you know of him, this is very much true.

_Still, bit bleak in here_, you comment idly. The green-eyed god shoots you a glare. _Yes, well, it is a prison,_ comes from the shapeshifter.

That's when a guard bursts into the room. Thinking fast, you let your form shiver into imperceptible for a moment. _Apologies, I'm merely a little illusion Princey conjured. I took the form of the girl that healed his mind on Midgard. He's terribly bored in here._

Loki eyes you for merely a second, something like reluctant respect entering his eyes, before he nods more visibly. The guard thinks it over for a moment and then leaves the room again.

_Quick thinking_, the god of lies admits. You idly inform him that you thought of this excuse the second that you realised you're probably going to show up here. You simply added the brief invisibility spell on a whim. _Made it more convincing, though, didn't it?_ You shoot him a grin.

Then, without much preamble, you plop yourself down on the floor. _And now,_ you inform the imprisoned Prince, _now we're going to play therapist. Because you, Princey? You've got issues._

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you can safely say you've made Loki Odinson speechless.


	7. Therapy and Azzano

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you are very glad you studied psychology.

That being said, Loki is a terribly frustrating patient. You've just finished your third visit/session and by the Vishanti, you've never met someone with such a stubborn inferiority complex.

And that's not even getting into the daddy issues. Sweet fuck.

_I think I might actually slap Odin when I see him_, you wrily inform Loki, who actually laughs. Which is immense progress, seeing how he used to scowl whenever his adoptive family's names fell in any context.

Of course, that's when Thor enters with a curious expression on his face. _Brother?_ He asks.

Ah, there's the scowl. You sigh. _As one of Loki's illusions innately connected to him, I have to inform you he's not ready to see you just yet._

Thor... visibly has no idea what you mean. You formulate the sentence again: Loki doesn't want to talk to him yet.

He looks like a kicked puppy. You try not to aw.

Loki, in contrast, and to your great surprise, deflates and walks over. _What do you want, you big oaf?_

The thunderer tells the two of you that he just finished his mission in Utgard for the lunar cycle. He had some free time and heard of his brother's strange illusion, so he was curious.

You trade a glance with Loki. He looks beyond exasperated at your wordless question, but nods a go-ahead.

You tell Thor he should probably know you're not actually one of Loki's illusions, but actually the girl who healed his mind on Midgard. At his more than a little lost expression, you explain the Amulet hanging around your neck and the fact that you're from the Origin Dimension.

_So that is how you knew of Thanos' influence_, Loki muses. You nod an affirmative before asking Thor to keep your true nature a secret.

You stay exactly long enough for Thor to swear upon Mjölnir (which means he's gonna start telling people back in your own time when he's not too preoccupied) before the Amulet mimes a sharp guitar riff and you're... not in your room.

_Damnit_, you mutter, drawing the attention of the person strapped on the table right next to you.

The prisoner (again, seriously?) stares a bit, then leans back and idly questions the ceiling if he's hallucinating.

You respond that you're none too sure of that yourself, sometimes, but you're pretty sure that's not the case right now.

_James Buchanan Barnes_, the assassin-to-be introduces himself wrily. You do the same, letting the Sergeant assume you aren't real for now.

Footsteps echo from the hall. Without much preamble, you turn yourself invisible. This likely doesn't help Barnes' hallucination impression. Man, but this really is your favorite spell.

As an aside, Arnim Zola. Oh boy.

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you really hope you aren't about to be discovered by a crazy Nazi scientist.


	8. Scientists and Bargains

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you are panicking.

This probably has something to do with the fact that you're currently about an arms length away from Arnim God Damn Zola, a man whose most flattering description would be "mad scientist". With a large emphasis on **mad**. You are in dire need of assistance.

Fortunately, magic is now a thing.

Which is why you're invisible and Bucky definitely thinks you're a hallucination.

Equally fortunate- your Amulet just transported you somewhere else.

You appear to be back at Kamar-Taj... But something's off. The other initiates are all huddled together and whispering uneasily. You spot the uniforms of the Sanctum apprentices amongst them as well. That's... odd.

Wait a moment.

Suspicion heavy in your stomach, you take off towards the Sanctum Gates.

London is cracked in half, New York appears to be fractured and Hong Kong-

You know exactly when you are. You throw your body through the gate to the Hong Kong Sanctum before it crumbles to dust.

It's pure pandemonium on the other side of the Gate and you do your best to dodge both sides of the battle until you reach the street and dash for the spot where you know Stephen and Mordo will appear.

Fortunately, even with your frantic dodging of actual battles, you look remarkably grimy and at some point you gained a cut on your temple you can feel bleeding sluggishly.

You can see Kaecilius and his sycophants in the distance and ready your shields just in case.

Behind you, the Sanctum explodes to make way for the Dark Dimension. In front of you, Stephen and Mordo stumble out of the former's portal and you allow yourself to sag in relief.

_Oh thank the Vishanti, reinforcements,_ you sigh. You try to explain the situation quickly before letting your eyes catch on the Eye of Agamotto.

_You...wouldn't happen to know how to use that, would you,_ you ask, letting hope bleed into your tone blatantly.

Stephen looks down at the Eye. He quips he remembers everything he ever read- including the Book of Cagliostro. Mordo looks disapproving.

You tell them you'll hold off Kaecilius long enough for him to get the spell running before sprinting forward.

"HEY DEMON-EYES!"

Your shout draws the cultists up short.

"DORMAMMU IS A GREEDY ASSHOLE AND WE HAVE BIGGER ISSUES FRANKLY!"

With that ominous and slightly insulting sentence, you flicker invisible and run towards them, weaving around several incensed spear throws to trip Kaecilius into the ground.

You then proceed to suddenly be inside the time reversal, with Stephen, Mordo and Wong right next to you.

He tells you he can't decide wether you're stupid or suicidal. _Jury's out_, you shrug.

Wong inclines his head and asks who you are- he's never seen you before. The Amulet suddenly hums sharply against your collarbone.

_Leaving_, you fumble the Amulet out from under your apprentice robes. _I'm pretty sure my past self is gonna arrive soon after this, though._

You vanish from Hong Kong. Where are you-

Wait... You recognise this...battlefield...

_No. No **no nononono-**_

In a burst of orange you barely notice because your mind is currently otherwise occupied, you're flying across the battlefield (but the enemy forces are disintegrating _as _you fly by, **you need to hurry up, goddamnit-)** barely paying any mind to the other people present, all of which are gaping.

**_"TONY-!"_**

It takes you a moment to notice the loud shriek of desperation came from you.

Not that that matters, because you found him.

"Oh god, Tony, nononono, _hell no_, you are not just leaving us like this-"

That was... probably you, again, but as previously mentioned, your mind is kind of somewhere else.

Namely, preventing Tony from _dying, oh god, **nononono-**_

You almost bodily collapse onto Tony, eliciting a half-conscious groan.

Fuck no.

You gather every drop of magic you can spare and push it into Tony.

Instantly, you're exactly aware of everything. Like, for example, the six differently-textured tethers of magic absorbing Tony's soul.

**_Stop!_**

Hm?

**_Please- please, don't... Don't kill him- heal him,_ please.**

Such desperation...

Oh my. And what a pure soul...

Very well, we'll do it.

But the consequences... You might not like them.

**_Do it._**

And the world erupts into white.

Your name is Maite Hirsch and the last thing you feel before falling unconscious is the ground underneath you abruptly shifting.

* * *

**_A/N: And here the canon divergence truly begins!_****_If you can't tell, Maite just made a "bargain" with the Infinity Stones. They're sentient._****_Originally, the scene in Hong Kong wasn't included, but I only recently actually watched Dr. Strange and couldn't resist actually including a scene playing there._****_Not that we've seen the last of the Sorcerer community, but Maite's gonna be a bit preoccupied with other things before we return there, I'm afraid._**


	9. Aftermath (Sanctuary)

Your name is Maite Hirsch and everything hurts.

You're not quite sure why that is, but you faintly remember pleading with the Infinity Stones, so... You can guess.

...where are you? Looking around, you don't actually recognize your surroundings. ...for once.

It's some manner of deep gold room, so it's likely on Asgard, but... Where? And perhaps more importantly, when? -oh, nevermind, it's 2012. Thanks, newfound temporal senses.

A bit disoriented, you sit up, noting a healing field around you sizzle out.

Then you're a bit preoccupied with your hair.

It's longer, for one. It's... faintly shimmering in the colours of the rainbow.

You have a very bad feeling about this.

_You are extremely fortunate Father wasn't here to witness your arrival_, comes a female voice.

You rear around to come to face to face with Gamora.

Okay, not Asgard.

This is worse, actually.

_Hello there, green lady_, you raise a hand in greeting before it abruptly wanders to your temple because ow. That is one hell of a migraine.

Gamora raises a sardonic eyebrow. She asks if you're aware where exactly you are.

Unfortunately, yes. Yes, you very much are.

"This is Thanos' ship, isn't it? The big purple prune looking for the Infinity Stones?"

This time, Thanos' adoptive daughter looks almost amused before she catches herself. Then she confirms your suspicions- this is the Sanctuary.

Fuck.

_So where's your Dad?_ You ask, because you may not be as screwed as you think depending on what he's doing right now.

She tells you he's watching over a prisoner's meager attempt at an invasion. ...right, 2012.

_Loki_, you curse softly. Gamora rears up, alarmed. She demands to know how you know that.

You simply tell her it's a long story and leave it at that. She doesn't look very satisfied with the answer, but relents after you shoot her a particularly nasty glare. (It probably has something to do with the fact that your hair is floating.)

That's about when you notice something- you've had five consecutive jumps without arriving home, now...

The Amulet hums an apology against your collarbone.

_I- I'm not...?_ You shakily breath out. Another hummed apology, and without much preamble, tears are running down your cheeks.

Gamora is staring, very confused.

You try to compose yourself before explaining what exactly has you so unbalanced- it seems you won't be going home to Kamar-Taj for quite some time.

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you are effectively homeless.

* * *

**_A/N: Oops._**


	10. Sakaar and Hulk

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you're kind of ridiculously overpowered.

Each of the Infinity Stones gave you a "gift", somewhat accidentally, when you made your bargain with them.

The Soul Stone gave you an immense boost to your magic storage.

The Power Stone granted you resilience to a fairly ridiculous point.

The Mind Stone... "upgraded" your memory. It also made you a technopath, but that probably has something to do with it being connected to Vision for so long.

The Space Stone gave you a pocket dimension and a very accurate mental Google Maps.

The Time Stone gifted you an innate understanding of Time in all it's forms- this includes a killer inner clock.

Finally, the Reality Stone gave you the ability to see... well, the reality of things.

All in all, nothing too crazy individually... but combined? Yeah.

As an aside, you're on the run. From Thanos, but that's just logical. (You want to know how he found out you even exist, really, but the answer is likely "Gamora".)

Equally logically, you wound up on Sakaar. The Planet of Lost and Unloved Things...

Yeah. Ha-ha, universe.

At least you're not in the gladiator ring... Not that the "apartment" you're staying in is all that great. It's... well, it's Sakaar. The universe's trash dumping grounds.

You idly tap your Amulet in a silent question of _Can we take a trip?_ because you've been here for what passes for about 5 days (at least, you think it's been. This planet wreaks havoc on your temporal senses to the point you have a continuous dull, pounding headache) and nothing is happening.

Amy -because calling it the Amulet was getting old- hums a _sure, why not?_ and the scenery abruptly shifts.

You really wish Amy would tell you where she sends you before she does, because you just kind of dropped in front of the Hulk.

Fantastic.

_Hey there, big guy_, you greet the not-so-jolly green giant, who looks a bit confused that you're not screaming.

**_No stingy stick?_** He rumbles.

Stingy...? Oh. _No, I don't have a gun,_ you tell him.

Hulk nods, apparently satisfied.

**_Hulk no hear stingy men... Banner want back. New girl want Banner too, right?_**

You take a moment to think on that before emphatically shaking your head. "Nah, I think I prefer you, Hulk. I think you could use a friendly face."

Your name is Maite Hirsch and from the look of childish glee on his face, you're pretty sure you just befriended the Hulk.


	11. From Calcutta to Germany

Your name is Maite Hirsch and the Hulk is ...surprisingly adorable.

Why yes, you're very aware most people wouldn't agree. Considering you're currently playing patty-cake with him, you're going to respectfully disagree.

As an aside, you are extremely glad for the Power Stone's gift. And the fact that Hulk likes Amy's music...

God, he's adorable. Seriously, whoever thought the guy was just a bundle of negative emotions clearly never talked to the guy.

Either way, you've been contemplating all this while Hulk turned back to Bruce in his sleep. _Good morning, big guy,_ you cheerfully greet the scientist, who rears around to meet your (by now, equally rainbow-y) eyes.

After a quick look around, he warily asks where you are. You rather cheerfully reply with "somewhere in the Calcuttan rainforest". Bruce wants to, as a result, know why you speak perfect English.

_That's a secret, doc_, you reply with a smile. _Kinda like yours, just a lot less cute._

Understandably, this leaves Bruce in a state of mental catch-up before he blinks, utterly bewildered, and asks if you just called the other guy cute.

With a pout, you affirm that he is. Evidently, this doesn't help Bruce's confusion at all.

This is kind of fun, actually.

_Wait, why are you a walking rainbow_, he asks, visibly choosing to shelve your apparent insanity as an issue to handle later.

You, expectedly, visibly wilt and shrink into yourself at the question. A bit morosely, you explain that you messed with something you shouldn't have to safe someone's life, and this was the result.

Bruce wrily remarks that he can relate. You tell him you're aware.

Amy suddenly hums insitently. Bruce's eyes shoot to the relic, his eyebrows climbing high on his face.

_Well, looks like that's my cue. Be seeing you~_ You wave cheerfully at the scientist.

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you're now in the crowd in Düsseldorf, Loki duplicating in front of your eyes. Oh no.


	12. How to fail First Impressions

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you are currently utterly failing at not attracting attention.

At least you know how Thanos found out about your existence- this unplanned location was rather telling.

As an aside- random girl appearing in a crowd of screaming people? Not as eye-catching as the same girl glowing kind of panicky while the rest of the crowd sinks to their knees.

_What are you_, Loki demands.

_A walking rainbow,_ you reply a bit cheekily. Not exactly a lie. As an aside, you're addressing the original instead of the copies around the audience.

Illusions. You can see them, sure, but you also know exactly what's actually happening around you. Reality Stone Benefits.

Loki doesn't look too pleased with your sass. He demands to know where you came from. You fiddle with Amy and tell him that that's a long story.

Is he asking your location prior to appearing here, your current place of residence or where you were born?

He snaps and tells you he'd like to know all of that, or else he won't be blamed for what happens when he looses his temper.

You raise your hands in a universal gesture of calm-down-dude. _Right, I was born in Germany, so this is a fitting locale, really, we're flattered. I'm currently living on Sakaar. Maybe you've heard of it, chances are you haven't. Pretty remote place..._

He demands you to get to the point.

You tell him you were last in Calcutta a few months ago for the rest of the time space continuum.

_I'm kind of exempt from it,_ you say, tapping Amy with a small shrug.

Loki looks extremely confused. _Then why were you present in New Mexico?_

You blink, a bit surprised, then tell him that that was likely your future self. You weren't aware you'd met Thor.

He informs you you had quite literally landed atop him upon his banishment.

You thank him for the warning. Loki looks incensed.

Hey, his eyes were green for a bit there, weren't they? Good to know- woah!

Oh hey, there's Captain America. You'd been wondering when he'd show up.

"Hey there, America's Ass!" you blurt out. (Oh god, what did you just say.)

The entire plaza is staring at you.

Steve, slowly, asks you what you just called him.

_Have you looked at your behind in that costume?_ You deadpan, attempting to save face.

Your name is Maite Hirsch and this isn't exactly the first impression you wanted to make on Captain America.


	13. Interrogation of the polite kind

Your name is Maite Hirsch and your face is on fire.

Tony arrived on time for SHIELD to take both Loki and yourself into custody.

Great. SHIELD asking questions. Exactly what you needed, especially since you don't know if your future self interacted with the events of Captain Marvel.

Oh yeah, and Tony's been staring at you the entire flight. You remember your first ever jump being into the cave in Afghanistan, and your initiate robes back then were pretty similar to what you're wearing now. Granted, your hair and eyes are pretty different now, but overall you look fairly similar.

Which is probably pretty unnerving for the poor guy. Not to mention you don't know if you won't jump into any of the other Iron Man movies in the future...

"So, what'd you mean when you said you were exempt from the space-time-continuum?" he finally asks.

You fiddle with Amy and tell him that the answers kind of complicated and involves a lot of magic you didn't get a chance to learn.

_Magic_, he raises an eyebrow.

You allow yourself a small smirk as you weave the same spell matrix that made him faint upon your first meeting. _Magic_, you repeat smugly.

Loki looks interested in your peripheral vision, but your main focus is on Tony's eyes, which blew wide.

_Holy shit, it's actually you,_ he breathes.

You remark that that answers if you meet his past in your future with a grin. He nods and laughs, a little overwhelmed.

"So, where are you actually from?" Steve asks, looking like he's having some trouble keeping up with the constant stream of information he's being bombarded with. Not that you can exactly blame him, really. You reacted much the same when you first arrived, after all.

"Oof, that's a loaded question. Mind clarifying a little?" You ask, because it really is.

"Um, I was thinking about which year, actually," he admits and yeah, you should have figured that out really.

"Okay... Shit, that still has two answers. See, I'm kind of from a different dimension originally- it's called the Origin Dimension, actually. Back there it was the year 2019. Then I landed in this dimension in the year... I think it was 2014, because Ultron happens in 2015 and that happened the next. I've been in 2008, 2011 through 13, the 40s and ...2023 since then."

The two superheroes and Loki process that wall of text for a moment. (Natasha, likely, too, but you're trying not to think about the assassin piloting the helicopter.)

Steve tentatively asks where you were in the 40s.

You tell him it was in a room with a guy called James strapped to a gurney. There was some kind of mad scientist, so you basically bolted as soon as possible. You don't actually control where you go, or when you go, or even much of when you leave, you admit.

_That's all Amy,_ you gesture to said Amulet. The two earthly-based superheroes look confused, so you explain that she's your Relic, what she does and what a Relic is in the first place.

_So what happened in 2023_, Natasha suddenly pipes up from the pilot seat. The entire copter jumps, because she was silent until then.

You sigh. "You already picked up I don't want to talk about it, didn't you?"

"It's nice to have verbal confirmation. It's also important intel, so if you would tell me anyway?"

For fuck's sake. You slap your face into your palms. "Fine! There's a fucking giant battlefield full of people. I arrived at the moment of victory, saw one of my friends about to die because of something stupidly self-sacrificing they did and it's why I'm a walking rainbow now. I'm not telling SHIELD any more than that until you've cleared out your little infestation. Happens next year anyway."

_Infestation_, Natasha asks.

You eye the second pilot. _Maybe I'll tell you somewhere that's actually private and doesn't feature a supervillain_, you point cheerfully at Loki.

You just heard a very loud crash of thunder centered on the roof.

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you completely forgot that Thor was going to show up in your frustration and remembered trauma.

* * *

**_Whoops. Did I just forget to update for three weeks? My bad._**


	14. Split

Your name is Maite Hirsch and today is not going how you want it to.

_Ah, crap,_ you mutter, looking after the two brothers.

Tony grumbles, annoyed about the interruption. Steve and Natasha are simply confused about what just happened.

Just as Tony is preparing to go after the two, a sharp humming sound draws everyone's attention.

You look down at Amy. _Well... I suppose this is goodbye for now,_ you wave halfheartedly and vanish.

You stumble forwards as the ground abruptly shifts underneath your feet.

Two Captain Americas are staring at you. Ah, so that's what's happening.

"Hullo."

"It's you... The girl from Germany," present day blinks, confused.

"You knew about the joke Scott made before he made it?" Future Steve asks.

You shrug a bit sheepishly. "Just slipped out."

Future Steve looks, if possible, even more annoyed.

Present Day asks what's actually going on. You explain you're not the only one who gets to time travel, and that Loki's glowstick of destiny is a bit more important than he thinks it is.

He looks a bit uncertain, but hands Future Steve the scepter. Said Captain America nods a thanks and runs off.

As soon as he vanished, a more battered version appears again, thrusts the Mind Stone in a new scepter into Steve's hand and vanishes as abruptly as he turned up.

_What just happened_, Steve asks.

You shrug blithely. "Well, we can't actually steal the things and keep then, the timeline would split. It's complicated," you sigh.

Suddenly, from behind, a man in SHIELD uniform approaches. "Captain- sorry, Agent Rumlow, I'm supposed to take the scepter into custody..." He pants.

Steve, clearly still a bit overwhelmed, looks from the scepter to the Agent and hands it over. "... Yeah."

Agent Rumlow jogs off again, muttering into his comlink.

_Was that a good idea_, he asks.

_It preserved the timeline_, you answer.

He remarks that that doesn't exactly fill him with confidence. You smile and tell him that that was the point.

Amy suddenly hums, sharp and shrill. You look down questioningly.

The resulting storm of noise gets only one point across clearly- the timeline has split anyway.

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you forgot about Loki escaping with the Tesseract.

* * *

**_A/N:_****_And this, everyone, is where the real fun begins._**


	15. Finding Loki

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you're stuck in a different timeline.

This opens... possibilities.

As an aside, Amy just teleported you to an actually startled Heimdall. You commit his face to memory, because you're likely the only one to ever accomplish this.

You cheerfully raise a hand and greet the stunned gatekeeper.

He blinks twice and returns it.

You consult your inner clock for a moment. It would appear it's around christmas, which would mean Iron Man 3 was currently happening.

At least you finally know why your wait-what radar was going off the entire time.

Now the question is- what will you do? According to Amy, she meant to get you to visit Loki again, but she can't find him, so she sent you to the location pinging as his most likely one. You're getting far too good at interpreting humming sounds.

Somehow, you're not surprised Loki is still in Asgard somewhere. Now, you just need to find him.

You've been walking around Asgard's streets and side-alleys for almost an hour when you spot Loki. His form is surrounded by a green haze, so he's likely using an illusion, but, well, the Reality Stone's gift.

You approach him and lean over his shoulder. He stiffens and freezes when you greet him with 'Princey'.

One glance at you and he can tell something's changed. Loki asks what happened and you wave him off. _Not here,_ you motion to the bustling street around the two of you, _it's a bit of a long story_.

_Very well_, he acquiesces and motions for you to follow him.

The landlord at his shimmering gold apartment building greets him with 'Loptr'. You send a smirk his way to which he rolls his eyes.

Once the two of you are seated in Loki's apartment, he instructs you to tell him what's going on.

Seeing no reason not to, you spill the entire story.

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you just realised you need to start Loki's therapy all over again.


	16. Tricksters, Therapy and The Conference

Your name is Maite Hirsch and Loki is a significantly easier patient when he's not in prison.

This is understandably a pretty big relief. You really weren't looking forward to going through all of his issues longer than necessary.

_So now what_, you ask after another session. The two of you have been on Asgard for almost a week now- Asgardian time, that is. On Midgard, it's still the same week as when you arrived. It makes your head hurt.

Loki asks what you mean. You explain to him that you do still want to help everyone and you can hardly do that when you're in Asgard all day.

The prince looks thoughtful before commenting that he wouldn't make a very good hero. You raise an eyebrow- is he entirely sure about that?

_Quite_, he nods. Well, you note that he'll likely get plenty of practice. You trade smiles.

The wonders of therapy and living together. The two of you have become pretty good friends at this point- it certainly helps that you know most, if not all the shit Loki went through and haven't judged him for it.

You run a hand through your brown-cum-rainbow hair. _I wonder what's going to happen,_ you mutter.

Amy suddenly hums from the dresser. The two of you look at her, surprised. Loki motions for you to take her. It's the first trip since you got to Asgard.

You're kind of excited as you slip the amulet's chain over your head and your surroundings melt into... Oh.

It's a technological conference. Bern, according to your inner compass. Huh. You'd almost forgotten that Yinsen recognised you way back during your first jump.

Speaking of which... You let the illusion magic Loki taught you shimmer your form into your old self. The seidr feels a bit itchy on your skin, like a wool hoodie.

You start looking around the crowd for Ho Yinsen- there he is. Watching Tony stumble onto the stage, clearly more than a little tipsy.

You slide next to him. "He's drunk, huh?"

The doctor looks at you, surprised at being talked to. "Yes, quite. And you are?"

"Just a visitor... Noone important. And you?"

"Much the same, I suppose. Ho Yinsen," he introduces himself.

"Maite Hirsch," you mutter and focus on Tony.

The lecture he gives is fascinating, except for the fact where you don't understand a single word of it. You mutter confused comments to yourself every now and again while keeping an eye on Stark.

Yinsen eventually asks why you're listening when you clearly have had no interest in the topic in the past.

You explain you're have a degree in psychology and something about Mr. Stark seemed off when you watched a press conference he held, so you were going to attempt to assess his mental state. _It's not looking good,_ you mutter.

Yinsen laughs a little. You shoot him a half-hearted grin before finally deciding to check out the rest of the conference to see if anything else catches your interest.

You don't, and a few minutes later Amy whisks you off again. You meet Loki's eyes and shrug. _Just tying up an old loose end, I think_, you explain.

Loki waves for you to continue, so you explain Yinsen and Tony. He hums thoughtfully. You let the seidr flow off you again.

Amy hums again, this time interspersing another message- bring your sling ring. You raise an eyebrow at the Relic but oblige.

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you just barely dodged a hail of bullets headed for the man lying limply on the rice sacks behind you.

* * *

**_Author's Note: (kicks the door in) I'M BACK. In the fandom, I mean. You can thank Tom Hollands _spectacular _acting for that- my god, Far From Home was amazing. Which reminds me that for all the chapters I've written, Spidey hasn't appeared once. Something to be remedied soon. To bad I'm in the middle of writing another arc... Anyway, I'm going to stop rambling._**


	17. From Afghanistan To Tibet And Back

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you're fighting Afghani terrorists.

This is not exactly how you thought this jump would go, you find yourself thinking as you try to protect a newly healed Yinsen as best as you can.

Finally, the Mark 1 rounds the corner and abruptly halts, Tony inside clearly a bit overwhelmed with the fact that there's a magic vs. guns battle happening right in front of him.

_Mind helping me out?!_ you shout at him.

That seems to shake him out of his stupor and the two of you make quick work of the Ten Rings encampment- or at least the inhabitants. Somewhere along the way, Yinsen got injured again and you finally know why Amy told you to bring the sling ring.

_You go destroy the weapons- I'll get Yinsen to a safe place. No need to worry about us,_ you shoot Tony a reassuring smile.

He asks where you even came from. You tell him that that's a long story. _If I get the chance, I'll tell you,_ you promise.

"I'll take your word for it, Sabrina," Tony nods and exits the cave.

Yinsen groans from where he's lying next to you. He asks you to leave him so he can see his family.

"I just promised Tony to get you help, Ho. Besides, I think you'll like this place," you smile and open a portal to Kamar-Taj. "Scuse me!" you yell through.

A very surprised Wong enters the portal's vicinity. "Hi, sorry, my name is Maite Hirsch, I'm not a member yet," you heave Yinsen to his feet and walk through the portal, the doctor leaning heavily on you.

"Yet?" Wong asks.

You set the sluggishly bleeding doctor down on a nearby bench and fumble the amulet out from under your tunic. Wong's eyes light up in understanding.

"When will you get here?"

"Um, I visit again sometime... 2013 or so? My actual self gets here 2014 in the New York Sanctum."

Yinsen grunts confusedly.

"Oh yea, can you get him some medical attention?" you point at the doctor, a bit sheepishly. "And I might need to borrow a computer for a moment- I need to sling somewhere, but I don't have a clear picture."

As it turns out, Kamar-Taj is all too happy to oblige and around twenty minutes later, you have a picture of the Afghani desert at least moderately near where Tony was being held.

You open a portal and start walking. Approximately five minutes into trekking through the unforgiving hot sand, you remember that you learnt a tracking spell and smack a hand to your forehead. _Idiot_, you mutter and start weaving the spell matrix into the air.

You set off in the right direction this time- which was to the left behind you. Figures. You rub off the sweat collecting on your brow as you jog through the desert sands.

Finally, you spot your target in the distance. "Tony!" you shout.

The figure halts, clearly confused even from this far away and you start running in earnest. "Back here!" you yell again.

Tony -now only a few hundred meters away- turns to look at you. "Holy shit, it's you!" he yelps.

You reach him and rest your hands on your knees for a moment, panting slightly as the spell matrix flickers out.

"Yeah... It's me. Hi. Yinsen's fine, by the way," you add.

"That's... good. Really good. How did you get here?" He asks. You both start moving again in order to get away from the camp.

"Well, I can make portals," you shrug. "I need a clear picture though, so it took me a while to find you again."

"So, if you had a picture of my home, you could get me there?"

"Unless you happen to have a photograph of your living room with you, I'm afraid I can mostly get you to two apartments on two seperate alien planets, a house in Greenwich, New York and a temple in Tibet."

"... Wait, alien planets?"

"... Shit, forget I said that," you curse. "It's not important for a few more years."

"Okay, explain."

"Basically, I'm from 2015. The alien thing became a thing that's important... 2011, I think? So yeah, you still have some time left."

"Time travel. Why not..." He mutters.

Amy hums against your collarbone. "Speaking of which, I need to skedaddle," you say.

Tony shoots you a weird look, then you vanish.

Loki steadies you when the ground changes from the slope of a dune to your apartment floor. You thank him before reporting what happened this time.

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you interrupt your explanation when you feel the Reality Stone activate.

* * *

**_Erm... oops? I didn't mean to take quite this long._**


	18. Thunder Reigns

Your name is Maite Hirsch and Loki is staring at you, a little confused about why you just froze.

_Shit_, you curse, _Foster found the Aether._

Loki quickly joins in the cursing before fishing the Tesseract out of his dimensional pocket and giving it to you while still keeping contact with your body.

You focus on where you can feel the Aether pulsing in time with someone else's heartbeat and let the Space Stone pull both of you to it's brother.

This has two effects: Darcy Lewis shrieks like a banshee and the Aether pulsing under Jane's skin nearly throws both Loki and yourself into the car next to you.

"... _Hi_."

"Wha- Maite? How did you get here?" Jane balks.

You blink for a moment, confused. How does she...

Right. Thor 1.

"Brother...?"

Speaking of Thor.

You both turn to find the Thunderer gaping at you- largely yourself, actually. "Brother, what are you doing with the sorceress-"

That's about as far as he gets when you suddenly feel yourself get dragged through Time and Space and abruptly land on top of someone.

You have enough presence of mind to stuff the Tesseract into a dimensional pocket when a van crashes into you and you think '_Ah, guess I'm doing this now,'_ before your head collides with the New Mexican desert and the world spins away into black.

* * *

You wake up in a room stinking of antiseptic and think '_hospital'_ before wondering what a hospital is.

You spend several moments worrying about the implications of that before you notice you still remember everything, but you definitely have a concussion, which says a lot about Foster's driving since it's damn near impossible to hurt you.

Then you remember the fact you had close contact with two Infinity Stones earlier and think that your powers malfunctioning probably have something to do with that.

As an aside, this is before the timeline split and you definitely need to be careful. Especially considering one of aforementioned Infinity Stones is currently stashed in your interdimensional pockets.

You look around the hospital room you found yourself in and spot Thor strapped to a second bed near you. '_Did they assume we're siblings...?'_

You slide off the uncomfortable bed and grimace at the fact that you've managed to get yourself from one hospital gown into another, resolving to get some actual clothes soon. This is getting ridiculous.

Carefully, you approach Thor's form and wearily lay a hand on his arm. He gasps awake violently and you jump back before he can accidentally punch you in the face.

Wait, he's strapped down. Right. The ringing in your ears makes it a bit hard to focus, so you try to recall the healing spells in your arsenal.

The prince gapes at you incredulously when you finally heal your concussion. _Hello, your highness,_ you greet him with a cheerful wave.

You're a sorceress. He was told there weren't any on Midgard.

You grin and tell him he'd be surprised. He nods gravely and tells you it is likely.

_Want to leave?_ you ask the 'golden prince'. Thor nods emphatically, expressing his distaste for the healing methods used on him.

In the lobby, you find Darcy and Jane only just entering, having apparently returned to look for Thor- and maybe yourself, you're not quite sure.

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you're fairly sure you're about to be interrogated by a space-happy scientist.


	19. Worthy In Emergencies Only

Your name is Maite Hirsch and Jane Foster has far more questions than you can answer.

Nonetheless, you try your best to explain. _Loki would be far better at this,_ you can't help but mutter.

Thor asks, rather flabbergastered, how you know his brother. Which leads to you having to explain the Amulet. Thor is surprisingly understanding, given his point in the timeline.

Nonetheless, you can't help but feel a bit obsolete. You're not sure why Amy hasn't sent you back, actually.

"Hey, you alright?" Darcy asks and you look at her, surprised.

"Yea, just..." You gesture at Thor and Jane, who are conversing happily. "I feel a bit useless."

"Why don't you check out that thing outside town? Seems like your kinda stuff," Darcy shrugs.

You assume she's referring to Mjölnir. Well, since you've got nothing better to do... _Might as well, _you shrug.

You jog out of town and in the direction several others seem to be heading, weary of opening a portal or teleporting in front of so many witnesses- not to mention SHIELD being nearby.

You arrive at the crater where a line to attempt to lift the infamous hammer has already formed. Several of the more muscular population scoff at you when you join it. Being the mature person you are, you blow a raspberry at them.

It takes a while, but it's your turn. You carefully wrap your hand around Mjölnir's hilt.

_Who dares?_

And blink rapidly at the static-y voice in your head.

_(Er, that would be me...?)_

_Ah. You are actually able to hear my voice?_

_(Apparently.)_

_Very well, let's see here... Hm. In emergencies only._

It takes you moment to realise what the hammer (and apparently far more sentient Relic than expected) means.

_(Oh! I... am greatly honored, m'lady Mjölnir.)_

_As you should be, mortal._

_Either way, you best be going._

And with an almighty crack of thunder, a bolt of lightning hits the Amulet around your neck, blasting you off your feet.

Your name is Maite Hirsch and the last thing you see before blacking out are the surprised faces of the two princes of Asgard in a suspiciously dark environment.

* * *

**_Er... oops?_**

**_That. Didn't mean to take so long..._**


	20. Stabby

**_Have an apology double-update!_**

* * *

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you are currently very annoyed with Mjölnir.

As an aside, you woke up on the flying barge right as they were about to enter Svartalfheim and that is an experience you never want to relive ever again.

_Thor, do you mind if I grab Mjölnir's hilt for a moment,_ you ask. The thunder god agrees, a bit confused by the request.

_(Was that really necessary?)_

_Well, you are needed here, if you'll remember._

_(I know. Next time without passing out or the lightning blast, and only if it's really necessary, please?)_

_A request I can oblige, at least._

_(My thanks, m'lady.)_

You release the hilt again and Thor asks what you just did. You reply that you talked to his Relic, also there are the Dark Elves, so if we could focus.

Things get rather hectic after that. Between a lot of enemies everywhere and spells as well as magic flying every which way, you kind of lose track of everything until Thor screams and you abruptly realise - or rather remember - why Mjölnir wanted you here.

* * *

You dash for the princes and tell Thor you're going to attempt to heal Loki, he has no need to worry, you're rather adept at it, and if he could focus on the Convergence, that would be fantastic.

He reluctantly agrees and leaves you two.

_Alright, Princey, quit it,_ you groan. The illusion dissolves into Loki holding onto a stab wound in his side. He tells you healing assistance would still be very appreciated.

You groan loudly. _For heaven's sake, Princey._

Being unsure what's in the air around here, you unpocket the Tesseract and teleport the both of you back into your flat. It's a lot faster than slinging, given your connection to the Infinity Stones.

Once you've got the prince of Jotunnheim (much as he ignores it) situated on your couch, you get to healing.

Loki vows he'll never help his brother again. You counter that he will, because his grudge against Thanos is massive indeed and chances are remarkably high that this isn't the timeline Thanos left prematurely. Also, he likes pranking Thor far too much to pass up opportunities to fake his death again.

He idly comments that he hates it when you're right and you can't quite help the grin on your face at the admission.

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you really rather like being friends with Loki.


	21. In Which The Amulet Is Bored

Your name is Maite Hirsch and the Amulet grabbed you in the middle of lunch. You're currently trying to remember why on Earth you wore it during said meal.

Granted, that's mostly because you're currently sitting in a large cage, surrounded by gaping soldiers, in the middle of World War II.

Eventually, one of the captives - you think it might be Dum-Dum Dugan - asks you if you're a witch. _Master... Well, Mistress of the Mystic Arts, actually,_ you answer.

Dugan remarks that the question wasn't actually serious and you shrug.

There's some kind of commotion outside, now. You sit up from where you had it very uncomfortable on the floor and walk over to the bars of the iron cage to find one WW2 edition Steve Rogers. _Hello there,_ you greet him rather cheerfully.

He asks how on Earth a teenage girl ended up in these cages just as your Amulet begins to tick again. _Same way she's getting out,_ you grin and have just enough time to see his face go Confused before you fall out of thin air into the middle of a party.

Luckily, most people don't really notice the girl appearing out of thin air. Largely, this is because of the two Iron Man suits fighting. _Son of a bitch,_ you curse and run for cover.

You ask the Amulet why she's taking you all over the place all of a sudden. The resulting storm of noise basically conveys that Amy is bored, causing you to sigh right as the meeting of two repulsor blasts causes your surroundings to explode very violently. This has you colliding with a wall hard enough to kill baseline humans - you, however, simply pass out.

Once again. You're getting kind of sick of it.

* * *

Shortly after - 'shortly' being _very_ relative here - a loud "what the hell" wakes you up.

Checking your inner clock reveals you probably just missed Tony leaving to get donuts. Leaning over you is a baffled SHIELD agent you don't recognize. Not far behind him is Coulson.

The older agent looks mildly alarmed to see you.

So. Captain Marvel is definitely a yes, then.

You greet the agents with a wave and Coulson wearily returns it. The baby agent asks if you two know each other.

Coulson nods, you tell the baby agent 'not yet', which makes the future SHIELD director go a bit pale.

You're not sure why but you're sure you'll find out.

The sound of a car attracts the entire rooms attention. _I think Tony's back,_ you quip happily, which causes both SHIELD agents to scramble to look vaguely professional - and you hadn't even noticed they looked unprofessional in the first place until they did that.

You simply sit up from your corner, push aside the rubble you hadn't noticed was covering you and would have probably crushed an unenhanced human's spine, and brush off the dust from your relatively new outfit.

You've had it for about a week, had bought it on Earth after the whole Aether debacle. It consisted of a Queen t-shirt, viridian green fingerless gloves going up to your elbows and military green cargo pants, as well as brown zip-up mid-calf boots. A bit flashy for a casual outfit, but you have rainbow eyes _and_ hair, so subtlety was sort of thrown out the window a while ago.

You're drawn out of your musings by the arrival of one (1) Tony Stark, including the Stark Expo panels, which means your mildly sentient magic probably turned you invisible in your sleep. Again.

The sentient thing had thrown Loki off. Contrary to his innate power of seidr, the magic that the Mystic Arts users utilised was drawn from their souls - hence why the Soul Stone could expand yours and why the mandalas were all usually orange - and thus a bit more self-aware. Enough to do some things in your _literal_ sleep, but that was a you-only-thing and probably a side effect of the aforementioned Soul Stone.

Tony looks surprised to see you, too. _Rainbow Dash, when did you get here?_

_The moment you and Rhodey fired the repulsors at each other. I was under the pile of rubble over there._

He winces at that. Tony explains his extraordinarily drunk (and poisoned, you mentally add) state at the time, stating that it wasn't exactly his proudest moment. You point at the display in an effort to divert the conversation to less awkward topics, asking what they're for.

The resulting explanation contains more than a little technobabble, but boils down to '_I'm pretty sure it's a new element.'_

The Amulet chooses that moment to tick loudly and wildly. _Good luck with that, then,_ you give the engineer a thumbs up.

Your name is Maite Hirsch and you are apparently in Venice now, in the original timeline (and you mean _The__ Original_, what the heck) for no reason you can remember. Uh oh.

* * *

**_Far from Home! Which, as you can see, Maite hasn't actually watched._**


End file.
